User talk:HotDice
Wikia Change I like to know if it is alright to have someone to change the site around. Let me know with your ideas. Sundogs user talk | Soap Operas Wiki 13:51, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Merge Hi, David the Wavid here from Corriepedia, you left a message on my page suggesting a merge with Soap Opera Wiki, just posting to say we at Corriepedia are not onboard with the idea. I respect the idea of a general soap opera wiki, but we've been up and running for only six months and already have over 5,000 articles, a clear indicator of the scope for an individual Coronation Street Wiki. Sorry. David 21:14, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Sister projects Good idea. Just let me know what you want me to do. David 11:40, 21 January 2009 (UTC) (Corriepedia) General Hospital Wikia Hi. I would like to invite you to join General Hospital Wikia and be an admin. I wil grant you that permission. Plus, Invite anyone you know to edit constructivly to my Wikia. Merge I am also willing to Merge my site with yours under a tiny condition that I will be given permission to be an admin. Our Highlight Articles: *Carly Corinthos Jacks *Claudia Zacchara Corinthos *Lulu Webber Spencer *Liz Spencer --Carly Corinthos-Jacks 23:38, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Merge withdrawn A certain user has been abusing me online at your "Soap Opera Wiki". I refuse to let my work be shared with a bitch like that. THE USER is : M42380. Get rid of her, her edits are marvelous and her idea is very cool about plagerism but her additude suits her disgusting face,. : User: Carly Corinthos-Jacks don't have a right to call me a bitch at all. I have nothing but respectful since I started at this wikia. --M42380 20:23, 8 March 2009 (UTC) : Really? I think you own the right to be called a bitch after all, it suits you fine. I am new at this wiki. So leave the fuck off me. --Carly Corinthos-Jacks 23:12, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :: Go stick somewhere because I don't care. Don't come on my wikia. --M42380 23:22, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ALL MY CHILDREN I don't know what is up with User: Carly Corinthos-Jacks but I don't hate you. I have created a new wikia named All My Children. --M42380 23:32, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Ice Hockey Wiki What appropriate changes are we supposed to make? I don't understand. DMighton 02:40, 1 June 2009 (UTC) =Re: Templates= I'm not really sure what you mean, templates for what, like give me examples.--Nk3play2 20:54, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ummm I understand what you mean, I just haven't gotten around to the show templates that usually appaear at the bottom of each page pertaining to that show, and as for family trees, they are more difficult then they seem because some are so complicated; if possible, you can start working on show templatees.--Nk3play2 04:21, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Merge of AMC and OLTL wikis HotDice - I am an active member of the GH wiki and a fan of AMC and OLTL. There has been talk of possible mergers of OLTL and AMC wikis. This might be a good idea, since they are poorly performing and are being rebooted by Prospect Park. There doesn't seem to much admin or general input on the two sites. I don't speak for the admins of GH wiki, but maybe the two least-updated wikis of AMC and OLTL could merge into GH wiki and make a ABC's owned soap/licensed to Prospect Park soap operas. Maplechild91 (talk) 20:32, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Merger Talks - 2 Hey, I asked the admin on the GH wiki, that does most of the editing, adminstration, and such, about possible merger ideas. She didn't like the idea. With my knowledge, there are currently a AMC, OLTL, GH, ABC Daytime Wiki, and The Soap Opera Wikis. I personally would suggest the AMC and OLTL to merge into the ABC Daytime Wiki-2. I don't believe The Soap Opera Wiki (TSO) would be the best place since TSO wiki has a lot of other soap operas and soap serials. Maplechild91 (talk) 20:32, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ABC Daytime Wiki 2 of them I see there is a ABC Daytime Wiki with a blue-grayish blackground (http://abc-daytime.wikia.com/wiki/ABC_Daytime_Wiki) And there is a ABC Daytime Wiki with a light blue and dark blue polka-dot background (http://abc-daytime-2.wikia.com/wiki/ABC_Daytime_Wiki) I would strongly recommend that these two are merged since they are trying to serve the same goal. Maplechild91 (talk) 20:41, January 23, 2013 (UTC)